


Грешники

by Poloz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Возможно, когда-то их ещё можно было спасти.





	Грешники

Наверное, когда-то давно их ещё можно было спасти.

Ванда иногда думала об этом, мысленно отсчитывая назад года.

Возможно, они могли спастись той ночью, перед тем как вызвались участвовать в экспериментах Штрукера. Они знали, что это, возможно, будет их последняя ночь — ходили слухи о том, что некоторые добровольцы покидали крепость в черных мешках.

Тогда Пьетро склонился над ней, бережно положил ладонь на её щеку, но не стал ничего говорить — Ванде не нужно было лишних слов, она и так поняла, что это вопрос. И так же молча обняла брата за шею и прижалась к нему, всем телом отвечая «да».

Нет, в ту ночь было уже поздно — черта, отделявшая их от запретного, к тому времени стала едва заметной, им ничего не стоило переступить её. Они уже не первый год были грешниками в своих тайных помыслах.

Может быть, всё началось другой ночью, когда им приходилось ютиться в крошечной каморке захудалого общежития. Вообще-то парни и девушки жили отдельно, но комендант решил, что не случится большой беды, если брат и сестра будут жить вместе, — пожалел сироток. Но всё-таки ради приличий разделил комнату на две половины плотной шторой, похожей на занавес в театре — Ванда и Пьетро ходили как-то с родителями, когда были ещё совсем детьми.

Граница была условной, как и сами приличия, — в комнате было отлично слышно любые звуки, которые доносились с другой стороны. И однажды ночью Ванда услышала какой-то шорох и рваное дыхание брата. Сначала она испугалась — что если Пьетро приснился кошмар? Ванда хотела вскочить и разбудить брата, но тут услышала тихий короткий стон и замерла, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. Когда Пьетро снились кошмары, он кричал.

Ванда лежала, как парализованная, и слушала: шорох одеяла, тяжелое дыхание и редкие стоны, которые брат явно старался заглушить. Наверное, почувствуй она тогда раздражение или отвращение, то несколько лет спустя ничего бы не произошло. Они бы не стали грешниками.

Но отвращения не было. Был жар внизу живота и какое-то странное чувство между ног — Ванда плотно сдвинула бедра, но не знакомое до сих пор ощущение не проходило, только усилилось. И в какой-то момент пальцы словно сами по себе коснулись там, между сильно сжатых ног, и от этого по телу пробежала дрожь.

Было влажно и горячо. Невыносимо стыдно и оттого особенно сладко.

Эта ночь, которую они провели по разные стороны границы, но всё-таки вместе, стала их грехопадением. Уже тогда у них не было дороги назад.

Хотя... Иногда Ванде казалось, что всё началось ещё раньше.

Им было десять.

Они потеряли и были потеряны.

От прошлой жизни не осталось ничего — только она и Пьетро. Вдвоем против всего мира, которому не было до них дела.

Именно тогда она выбрала Пьетро, а он — её. В то время они ещё были слишком малы, чтобы понять, к чему всё это приведет.

Или же всё гораздо проще, и они уже родились такими, в их генах произошел какой-то сбой, из-за которого их так неудержимо тянуло друг к другу, невзирая на все запреты и табу.

Ванда не знала, какой из вариантов правильный. Но одно было точно — спасти их можно было, лишь разлучив навсегда.

Ванда не хотела спасения.


End file.
